Kiss Me at Midnight
by melbelle310
Summary: Nell and Eric attend a special New Year's Eve celebration


**Kiss Me at Midnight**

 **Summary:** Nell and Eric attend a special New Year's Eve celebration

 **Author's Note:** I recently realized that in all my years of writing fanfiction, I've never written a New Year's Eve scene. This is what has come of that realization. Warning: I'm pretty sure this is up there as one of the fluffiest things I've ever written.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: LA.

"This is a change," Callen remarked as Nell and Eric glided down the stairs from OPS, dressed to the nines.

"Are those real pants?" Kensi teased. Eric rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Give the guy a break," Deeks protested, coming out of the bullpen to join them. "So what if Eric is wearing – wait, is that a bowtie?"

"You all act like you've never seen a tux before," Eric argued, reaching up to adjust the aforementioned tie. Nell swatted his hand away before straightening it herself.

"We've just never seen you _wearing_ one before," Sam pointed out as he jogged to the team, still dripping with sweat from his workout. "What's the special occasion?"

"Eric and I have been invited to a gala celebrating the success of the local Toys for Tots efforts. We're accepting an award on behalf of the Christmas Eve volunteers," Nell explained.

"Speaking of which, you two should get going," Hetty jumped in, stepping out of the shadows. "Miss Jones, I expect that dress back in pristine condition. Mr. Beale, do try not to spill too much on the tuxedo." Nell and Eric nodded, silently agreeing to the terms of Hetty's loan.

"Shall we?" Eric offered his arm out to Nell. Resting her hand in the crook of his elbow, Nell smiled.

"We shall."

* * *

As soon as they walked through the double doors of the hotel ballroom, Nell and Eric received a thunderous round of applause. They were well-recognized for the entertainment that they had added to the annual toy drive over the last few years. A few photos of them wearing various costumes sat on a table in the corner, part of a larger display celebrating the many volunteers whose efforts made the event possible each year.

"That's one of my favorites," Nell remarked, pointing to an image of them standing on either side of a fellow volunteer dressed as Santa, handing out gifts during their first Christmas celebration. Eric grinned.

"It's one of mine, too, although I still can't believe you got me to wear tights," he joked.

" _I_ still can't believe how long it took you to ask me out after that night," she quipped.

"I got there eventually, didn't I?" He gently guided her away from the display. She blushed, her mind flashing back to their first date: a sunset picnic on the beach under the stars. Donors, approaching them, snapped her out of the sweet memory. She let Eric handle the introductions before jumping into the conversation, her hand resting steadily in the crook of his elbow to keep him close. He gently led them around the room, working his way through the crowds to a less populated space on the edge of the dance floor. Sensing that Nell needed a break from the socializing, Eric politely excused them from their present conversation and pulled her closer to the center of the dance floor, skillfully maneuvering her so she stood in front of him.

It was moments like this that Nell was grateful for Eric's presence. She had been dreading the evening when she was first asked to participate on behalf of that year's volunteers, but after a lengthy conversation with the program's director in which she convinced him to add Eric to the guest list, she had worked up the courage to ask her partner-in-crime to join her. He, luckily, had agreed to join her. When she had promised that she owed him in return, he had smirked knowingly. The look on his face had caused her stomach to flip, a feeling that had become more familiar over the last few years as they had worked together.

"So," Eric began, interrupting her train of thought. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "I've decided." When her gaze turned inquisitive, he grinned. "What you owe me for accompanying you to this elegant, yet incredibly, dull gala."

"And what's that?" she asked, although she wasn't entirely certain she wanted him to answer her question. He dipped his head, leaning toward her until she felt his warm breath blowing gently on her ear.

"Kiss me at midnight," he whispered. She blushed, suddenly thankful that the lighting in the room had been dimmed to direct the guests' attention to the makeshift stage at one edge of the room. They slowly moved back to their assigned table, taking the two open seats.

"Thank you all for joining us this evening," the host announced. "It's because of generous donors like all of you that we are able to continue the Toys for Tots program year after year." The guests burst into applause. "Tonight, we are especially grateful for the continued support of..." Nell found her attention waning as the host read off the list of individuals, families, and businesses in the area that had been a part of the annual drive. Eric nudged her a few moments later, bringing her attention back into focus.

"...the efforts of our many annual volunteers." She heard him say as she zoned back in. "This evening, we have two of our Christmas Eve volunteers here with us to accept a special award, presented by the United States Marine Corps Reserve. In the past three years, our Christmas Eve gift presentations have reached local and national news sources because of these two volunteers, who have organized a holiday show for the children each year. Here to accept the award on behalf of all of the Christmas Eve performers are Nell Jones and Eric Beale." The guests around the room burst into applause. Eric stood first, holding out a hand to Nell as she rose as well. He pulled her hand back into the crook of his arm as they walked up to the stage.

A short speech, a half-dozen photo opportunities, and a few congratulatory stops later, Nell and Eric finally made it back to their table in time to eat desert. More relaxed than she had been earlier in the evening, Nell found herself laughing and joking with other attendees. As the evening wore on, she and Eric joined other guests on the dance floor.

"So," Nell began, finally alone enough to address his comments from earlier in the evening. "About what you mentioned earlier..."

"You mean what I wanted in return for getting all dressed up and joining you for this drag of an evening?" Eric asked, a cheeky grin spreading on his face.

"In my defense, you do look pretty good in that tux," Nell flirted.

"Only pretty good?" Eric checked. He spun her under his arm, nearly crashing them into another couple dancing nearby.

"Okay, very good," Nell conceded. Before she could return to the beginning of their conversation, one of the waitresses approached them carrying a tray of champagne flutes, indicating that midnight was quickly approaching. Nell stepped back from Eric, realizing only then how closely they had been dancing. She thanked the waitress as she took one of the flutes, and he followed her lead.

The countdown began at 15, each second punctuated by the host's announcement. Nell could feel Eric's eyes on her as she slowly moved closer to him. As the countdown reached 10, she turned her body to face him, sliding her free hand into his. Their eyes met and held as the crowd counted on; the voices sounded further and further away as the countdown hit 5, then 4, then 3.

Nell rose onto her tiptoes, and Eric bent down to meet her halfway. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Around them, the crowd celebrated the New Year; their kiss deepened. Finally, they broke apart, wearing matching grins. Nell lifted her champagne flute between them.

"Happy New Year, Eric," she whispered. He raised his own glass, tapping it gently to hers before taking a sip.

"Happy New Year, Nell."


End file.
